Fall of the Manticore
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: No more running, no easy way about it: It all ends tonight. A alternate ending to the episode ...And Jesus Brought a Casserole. Rated Teen for suggestive content and a lot of action.


Fall of the Manticore: A Dark Angel Fanfiction Story

Side Notes: If you haven't seen or read about Season 1 of Dark Angel, please do before reading this oneshot fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, since this is a alternate ending for the last episode of Season 1 that can also be one for the entire series. So, there's no Season 2 involved in any way in the making of this ending.

For reading about Dark Angel, I recommend looking up the important background information on mostly any Dark Angel transcript or the main Wiki(because even on the Dark Angel wiki, it's very hard to find any).

The time is 0130. The DNA Lab facility is right out in front of Max and her friends on the infiltration team: Looking as menacingly cold as the night of the escape. In her head, Max can hear echoes of Logan:

On the Space Needle, Max solemnly says, "you're my family as much as anyone, Logan. Only, we're never gonna be any kind of anything if it keeps on like this." Somewhat nervously, Logan adds, "I know." Max is looking out to the night, trying hard to hide her uncertainty. She concludes, "one way or another…after tomorrow…the world's going to be a different place for me. For both of us."

Not long before heading out, Max bittersweetly turns to Logan, "I'd kiss you, but I have to keep my head in the game." Not wanting to think about worrying, Logan adds a little shaken, "just come back."

Presently, almost calculatingly, Max mutters, "this is for Tinga." She, Syl, Zack, and Krit run charge for the fence. With ease, they leap over: Back to take on the core of the Hell that is Manticore.

Once inside, Max and Zack head down a very familiar hallway: The one they last set foot in before the escape. Of course, that isn't all Zack remembers about this place. But, he hides the paranoiac fear of Lydecker's psychoactives well. Zack checks, "you okay, Max?" Max silently nods.

Inside the stolen Manticore van, Logan and Colonel Lydecker are keeping a eye out for Max's team. Colonel Lydecker is mostly just silent. He knows fully well that more awkward words between him and Logan would just make things worse: Especially after figuring out on his own that Logan is in love with Max. Over comlink, Krit reports, "proceeding south to corridor 4-Alpha." Logan mostly assures him and Syl, "you're clear all the way to the generator." At their location, Syl adds, "roger that." They both run down a Manticore hallway, fairly distant to Max's location. On a second monitor, Max slightly looks up, "Logan?" With a slight smile, Logan confirms, "I got you, Max…Zack."

Max double checks, "we good to go?" Logan adds, "you're clear." Max slightly chuckles, "let's do this bitch." Logan slightly chuckles, finding it hard not to. What he doesn't notice is Colonel Lydecker taking out a photo: The same one from the wanted poster he posted on Max, when he was still working for Manticore. He puts it back into his coat, before Logan can catch it. Colonel Lydecker sighs hard, "won't be long now, son. Won't be long now." Logan mutters coldly to him, "wish it'd be much sooner."

Max and Zack get to the DNA Lab itself. With a smile bordering on disturbingly creepy, Zack gets out the dark red liquid dripping eyeful of identification that Colonel Lydecker got. The identification camera scans it, and confirms it. Max slightly chuckles, "guess there is an "I" in team." Over comlink, she reports to Logan, "it worked. We're in."

Max and Zack walk into the DNA Lab: Its walls lined with glass cases for green X5 liquid DNA vials. They look around, getting chills just thinking about it. Noticeably shaken, Zack turns to one of the glass cases, "Max, it's you." It has a X5 barcode over it: Max's barcode. Looking on and on, Zack goes on, "and me...and Brin...and Tinga." Very uncomfortable and bordering on showing it, a teary eyed Max insists, "no: Tinga's dead. Let's just get this bitch over with." Zack solemnly nods, as Max starts to set up her RGN-3 charge. Zack stays in place: To set up his RGN-3 charge, as planned. To the glass cases, he sighs heavily in regret, "goodbye."

Meanwhile, in Madame X's office…

Madame X is in the middle of talking to Lydecker's former contact John McGinnis: In half of a head cast, with faint signs of dark red liquid. In great pain, John McGinnis breathes heavily, "he said something crazy: About you killing his kids." Madame X, aka Renfro, questions, "and what did you say?" John McGinnis points out he doesn't remember, on account of the indescribable pain at the time. Madame X's office phone rings.

Losing patience for everything, she mutters coldly, "yes?" After listening to the call, Madame X shouts over the phone, "I don't care if we are short handed! Stand by to mobilize the X6s. And get some of our Hover Drones to the DNA Lab, ASAP!" She hangs up hard, sighing heavily to herself. Madame X says deviously, "you know…slight chuckle…maybe all this is just a bad dream." At the same time, she presses a hidden button under her desk. Part of John McGinnis's chair extends outward: As a alcohol injector needle. Over intercom, Madame X orders, "security, escort our friend John out. Apparently…he's had too many drinks before coming."

Around this time, back around the DNA Lab facility…

Over comlink, Zack reports, "the target is primed." Logan presses on, "okay: Get out of there." Zack and Max head out of the DNA Lab. Over comlink, Max confirms, "we're on the move." Then, an alarm goes off. Colonel Lydecker realizes lowly, "we've got an alarm. Withdraw to the perimeter! You've been made. All units withdraw!" From the first monitor, Krit confirms, "copy that." At his and Max's location, Zack confirms, "moving out." On a third monitor, Colonel Lydecker sees preteen soldiers preparing to move out. In a low tone, he sighs heavily, "this…is not good. Hack into the control panel at corridor 7-Alpha! We've got to lock down cell block C16." Logan checks, "why? What's there?"

Colonel Lydecker deduces, "a contingent of X6s. Must've been prepared for deployment some time…before Tinga was murdered." He knows Manticore's initial plans for creating a new generation of X5s: In the next several years, from Tinga's DNA. But, that was before Madame X turned out to have plans of her own. And on this night, Colonel Lydecker turns out to be her all too perfect excuse to move the time table. Quite shaken, Logan figures, "must be. But…they're just kids." Colonel Lydecker points out, "except they're not kids anymore. They're designed with hive minds. We don't want our people tangling with them."

On either side of cell block C16, the twenty X6s inside batter down on the solid metal doors with their bare fists. The dents get bigger and bigger, weakening the doors. The X6s's fists aren't even bruised a bit. Max's team hears them, running faster and faster past the unsuspecting military soldiers. With some firing rounds and Max's swift kicks, they fall easily to the floor: Coughing violently, before they can alert much of anyone else.

Max and Zack run past cell block C16, as its doors go flying into metal shards. With black rifles in hand, the X6s run after them. With their hive mind, they all start closing off the escape routes. And, with not much military soldiers left, they're closing in fast on Max's team. Over a monitor, Logan sees ten X6s running up behind Krit and Syl. Over communications, he says lowly, "Syl, Krit, X6s behind you. 10 meters and closing fast!" Over communications, Colonel Lydecker orders, "do not engage: I repeat, do not engage!" Over comlink, Syl comments, "easy for you to say." Krit suggests, "the windows." Syl slightly nods, "worth a shot".

She and Krit jump flip kick off a hallway wall, kicking their way out through the side windows. Gunfire comes from the X6s, but not fast enough to kill them. Syl and Krit fall to the ground, groaning hard against it with no trees nearby to help their momentum. Krit struggles to get up, "slight sigh. Least we're still breathing, Syl. Think you can walk?" Syl barely flip tumbles to her feet. She clutches her elbow and her side: Both dripping dark red liquid. In moderate pain, Syl nods. She and Krit start running again, with the X6s leaping out of the broken window. The X6s keep going, only a little rattled by the leap. Three Manticore Hover Drones are coming as well, somewhat distant over the treetops.

Meanwhile, on another monitor, Colonel Lydecker sees Brin coming down a hallway with a handful of X6s. In Brin's head, Madame X's voice echoes, "god, no. Get down there and disable those charges: Now!" Colonel Lydecker pieces together, "it's Brin. She's headed for the lab." Somewhat nervous, Max checks, "which way?" Pausing, Zack turns to her, "they're closing in, Maxie. There's no time!" Max insists coldly, "then go. I'm not gonna let her take one for good ol' Manticore!"

Zack slightly sighs, "I should know better by now than to stand in your way. Just make it fast!" He jump flip kicks his way out a window, while shooting two X6s in mid-flip from his rifle. Max slightly chuckles. She gets out a bungee cord, wrapping it around the broken window frame like a tight whip. In mid-jump, she swings out the window. Max lands on the roof, as three X6s almost shoot her down. Instead, the cable is split off with gunfire. Outside, Zack side flips to his side against the ground: Moderately groaning as he gets back to his feet. Five X6s leap out after him.

Max, having bought some time, gets out a quite familiar mostly grayish black vacuum tube like device. It's Colonel Lydecker's treatment for neutralizing Case's Manticore nanovirus: Or at least, it was a month ago. Over communications, Logan checks, "Max? Max, are…?!" Max slightly chuckles to him, "no need to worry about this bitch. I can still kick ass. Which way?" Logan moderately sighs in relief, "thank god. Back the way you came, first corridor on your left." With her cat like vision, Max looks over the nearest windows from the roof. She considers, "which makes it now in the direction of my right fist." Max free falls down to a window.

She grabs the window ledge to swing kick upward: Right into Brin on the other side. Brin crashes through a cell block door, shaken by the impact. Max side jump kicks off her to land beside the fallen cell block door. She kicks it up fast and hard, stunning the incoming X6s by surprise. Brin then gets up, no longer shaken. With her cat like vision, Max suddenly realizes why: Brin has been enhanced with accelerated healing, thanks to Dr. Vertes's most recent research ending up in Manticore hands. Max mutters under her breath, "damn! Hard sigh. Why you got to be so good at making bitches, Manticore?!" Colonel Lydecker and Logan realize it too. Brin and Max punch at each other real fast, blocking each other with their arms.

Brin punches down on one of Max's arms, making the treatment device slide across the cell floor. Max groans hard, trying hard not to clutch her bruised arm. Surprisingly, Brin sighs sadly, "you have no idea what you're doing, little sister. That's us back there!" Taking advantage of this, Max quick tumbles to the treatment device. With the device behind her back, she mutters, "no, that's us out there!" Max slightly glances at the broken window, beyond the cell block. The unarmed X6s start to move again, side stepping past Brin. Brin mutters, "don't make this any harder than it has to be, Max." In a angry frustrated cry, Max realizes now she has no easy choice to survive. The X6s are seconds away from taking her out.

Max hurls a backup RGN-3 grenade at the floor. It explodes, killing Brin and the two X6s. Struggling to hold back tears, Max barely keeps herself together: Dropping the treatment device from her hand. In extreme worry for Max, Logan mutters lowly to himself, "my god. Max…I… I know I'm sounding like a cold blooded rich guy, but you got to get out of there! Please." Shakily and teary eyed, Max nods. She picks up the treatment device, then run jumps over the chasm before her. On the same floor, another X6 is shooting in her direction. On her way out the broken window, Max swings off a tree branch to avoid the gunfire and lower her momentum. Not looking back, she keeps running.

In Colonel Lydecker's van, Colonel Lydecker is holding the remote control for the charges. Logan orders, "she's clear: Detonate." Colonel Lydecker glances at the monitor overseeing the DNA Lab: Filled with almost very disturbing regret. But, he very soon sees the Hover Drones coming in fast: Shooting at Max's team from all directions. Teary eyed, Colonel Lydecker presses the "1" button on the remote.

The DNA Lab explodes, in a fireball of government funding. In growing flames, the facility explodes. The X6s pause, shaking uncontrollably on their sides. With the power out, the communications relay tuned into the frequency of the X6s's hive mind is destroyed. And, their hive mind is disrupted for several seconds. Colonel Lydecker slightly chuckles, "well, I'll be damned." Logan mutters coldly, "don't push it."

Syl and Krit are almost at the fence, when a Hover Drone opens fire. With her good arm, Syl hurls a backup RGN-3 grenade into its line of fire: Sending the exploding Hover Drone crashing down into several shaking X6s. Out of ten X6s, four X6s regain their senses long enough to tumble out of range. Krit and Syl jump over the fence in time. At the same time, Zack and Max are still being shot at. But, they turn back around to the nearest shaking X6s to use that to their advantage. They all fall dead.

Zack motions a hand to Max, with her cat like vision able to pick it up. Max confirms with a slight nod: With Zack's own cat like vision picking it up. They tumble for the ground, while taking out their rifles. In mid-tumble, they both shoot at the Hover Drone hovering near the other: Before both Hover Drones can shoot another round. With bullets shot into the Hover Drones's gun barrels, they burn up and explode instantly in the night. Zack and Max get to their feet, already running for the back part of the fence. The four remaining X6s turn in their direction, running after them. Over communications, Logan checks, "Max, Zack…where are you?" Over comlink, Max mostly assures him, "almost home."

Over comlink, Zack checks, "and Krit and Syl?" Colonel Lydecker somewhat assures him, "they both made it." He presses the 2 button. Over comlink, Zack adds, "good. We're on our…way." He and Max get to the back fence: When a fourth Hover Drone comes out from behind a tree on the other side. It shoots at Max, but she tumbles to the side.

In Colonel Lydecker's van, Logan turns suspiciously to Colonel Lydecker, "what do those buttons do, Lydecker?" Colonel Lydecker starts to say, "I don't know what…" Logan takes out his black pistol, aiming it right for Colonel Lydecker's head. At the same time, Logan mutters with cold anger, "oh, I think you do. And if you value your screwed up life, you drop the remote: Now!" Mostly unfazed, Colonel Lydecker slightly laughs, "you don't under…" Logan mutters, "I understand too well." He shoots him, making the remote fall from Colonel Lydecker's going limp hands.

Around this time, Max does tumble quick enough to avoid the Hover Drone's line of fire. But, she ends up crashing hard into the fence itself as a result. Max dizzily groans against the ground, her nose dripping with dark red liquid. Zack tries to shoot down the Hover Drone, but it has little effect on its mostly pitch black armor plating. The Hover Drone shoots at Max again. Zack cries out, "no!" He jumps into its line of fire, while shooting into its gun barrels. The Hover Drone explodes in the night, but not before Zack is shot down. With her fairly regenerative Manticore blood, Max is just regaining her senses: When she painfully realizes what happened. Max feels Zack's pulse, but already knows there is none. Over Max's comlink, Logan checks worriedly, "Max? Zack? Max!" With the DNA Lab facility destroyed, he has no monitor feed to see them with. Max cries, "Zack. Zack!"

Mostly speechless, Logan mutters under his breath, "oh, my god: Hang on!" By now, he's already picked up Syl and Krit. Logan steers Colonel Lydecker's van around: Right through the fence. He drives right past the X6s, knowing they would easily tumble out of the way. They fall back for their hive mind to better assess the situation, as Logan expected they would. He steers the van hard left, bringing it to a stop in front of Max. Logan calls out, "Max: Come on!" Max sighs deeply, as she turns to Logan. The X6s start shooting in the direction of the van.

Max lets Syl and Krit help her up into the van: Through the side door in time for Logan to drive off at very high speed. The van spins back around, driving right through a random piece of fence. The front window smashes to pieces against the giving way fence. Many bullets hit the van. But, it's been made bulletproof by the people at Manticore that designed it. The X6s realize that the van is too fast to catch up to. They turn back towards Zack's body without a word: Only it isn't there.

Suddenly realizing Colonel Lydecker has been shot dead, Max shouts, "ok, what did that sick bastard do…?! Now?" Krit is now driving, turning most of his attention to slowing down the van and getting on the road. Syl is looking out to the night, mostly speechless in shock. Teary eyed, she mutters lowly, "can't believe he killed Zack. One of us: Just like that!" Max sighs hard, "but…it can't be. He wouldn't be…!" At the monitoring equipment, Logan grimly hands her Colonel Lydecker's remote. He sighs heavily, "Max. Maybe he…cracked under the weight of his own crimes."

Pacing a bit, Max insists, "no, Logan: He's not that kind of bastard. Zack is alive, and we're getting him back!" Krit sighs heavily, "I want him back too, Max. But…we're practically lucky to be alive right now." Syl moderately sighs, "still…he'd do the same for us." Looking up at Max, Logan sighs, "all right: How?" Max mutters hotly, "you're the best widget guy around: You figure it out." She hands the remote back. Logan figures, "slight chuckle. Fine. But, if I'm right…you're getting help. And not the blood transfusion kind." Looking out to the night, Max scoffs, "whatever."

Seventy or so minutes later, back in Seattle…

Max is back in Logan's apartment, and back in her jet black jacket. Logan is also here, back at his computer. To the right of him is the remote: Its circuits taken apart in a nano-sized mess of wires. Max checks impatiently, "so, what have you got? A message in a barcode? A communications relay down under?" Logan sighs, "worse: Take a look." Traces of dark yellow nanobots appear on Logan's computer screen, followed by a neural pathological target lock trace. Max pieces together, "that sick bastard! Had a Hover Drone deliver a memory reversion package through the cerebral cortex: Zack's…when it was meant for me."

Logan sighs heavily, "basically. Fortunately, I can pinpoint Zack's location by matching traces from the nanovirus to a security check. Should just take a hour: At best, a half." Max slightly nods, "uh-huh. Sounds…good." Off the corner of her eye, she sees something on Logan's couch: Half buried in her camouflage clothes. Max hurriedly walks over to it. Once she realizes what it is, she looks like she's about to throw up. Logan turns to her worriedly, "Max? You…?" Facing Max, he sees she's holding up a DNA vial: From the Manticore DNA Lab. She quickly remarks, "well, don't get up in my ass about it: I didn't steal it! It's a crappy shot waiting to happen on my ass!"

Logan sighs heavily, "I'm not, Max. But…Zack might've." He takes the DNA vial from Max, who is all too happy to let him have it. Logan takes out a wine bottle cap, sealing the DNA vial closed. Then, he puts it at his computer for further analysis. Max shivers a bit, "now there's a image I really could've done the hell without." She sees memory flashes of the DNA Lab: Seconds before she and Zack headed out. A DNA vial was missing, but Max can't remember which barcode it was under.

Logan sighs hard, "it's X5 DNA, all right. But without a…" Then it suddenly hits Max, "it's Tinga's." In cold revelation, Logan figures, "Zack feels sorry for Tinga's death. Tinga's body's temperature hasn't lowered back to normal yet to start decaying. Zack gets the DNA that can restabilize Tinga's nervous system." Max reasons, "seems like. Doesn't mean it still can't creep the hell out of me." Logan hugs her tightly, "I know. I know." Max hugs him back. She sighs, "not like I have much a choice. I'm the only Manticore experiment around that doesn't sleep."

Logan says, "right. Be careful." Max moderately sighs, "something tells me it's a little late for that…but thanks." Logan slightly sighs, "you're welcome." He hands Max the DNA vial, on her way out of the apartment. At the same time, a shadow on a cable line passes by Logan's window. It goes by too fast for Max or Logan to notice.

Ninety minutes later, at Madame X's office…

Madame X is in the middle of cleaning out her office. She puts many classified X5 personnel files away into a single manila folder. One of them is of Jondy, with medium very dark red hair over her left eye. A dark red status is across the picture, "Class 3 Termination; 3-08-2020." Under the report file is a news reference to a gang war close by a San Francisco bar, which is cited in the report as the cause of "domestic termination outside of our control." Catching the report in her sight, Madame X surprisingly gets teary eyed. She puts it in the folder anyway.

In a second folder with many classified X6 personnel files, there's the same dark red status across the board, "Class 1 Termination; 5-20-2020." Under the reports, the cause and aftereffect is written as follows:

At 0145, a worldwide disruption in X6 hive mind implants occurs for several seconds. From 0145 to 0215, self destruction of the X6s occurs as a worldwide result. From 0215 to 0235, investigations of several government parties on the X5s and Manticore personnel are being planned to commence tomorrow morning.

Madame X puts both folders into a jet black suitcase, which has The Committee detailed on it in big golden brown letters. Over Madame X's intercom, a military soldier reports, "ma'am…you have a visitor." Madame X shouts, "why the hell should I care?! The Committee is heading out first thing in the morning…and I have to be out by then or out to dry!" The military soldier points out, "ma'am, your orders were to inform you if any of the X5 units returned to base. X5-599 has returned to base...willingly." Madame X mutters, "is this a joke? Don't believe him for a second, and bring him here immediately under heavy guard. Got it?!" The military soldier confirms, "yes, ma'am."

Not long after, a Zack with dark yellowish eyes is escorted inside: With seven military soldiers aiming their rifles right for his head. Creepily, Zack says, "I am X5-599. But, I don't understand the security precautions." Madame X shakes her head, sighing heavily. She highlights, "well, let's review: First, there was the escape. Then, there's running a whole witness protection unit "thing" for your brothers and sisters. And, as icing on your cupcakes, Max and your unit are responsible tonight for Manticore going down under! So, you tell me, X5-599: What use can you be to Manticore?" Zack sighs heavily, "I...haven't been myself for a long time. But, I can bring Manticore back in two hours: With this."

He hands Madame X a Manticore blood sample in a needle: Taken from his own blood. Unsure what to think right now, Madame X mutters, "maybe. But if this is a trick, I'm killing you right here and now." Zack doesn't even blink, as Madame X turns back on her computer. She examines the blood sample, as her expression turns into a wicked smile. Madame X laughs hysterically, "oh, Deck! Out of Manticore for good…and still making things that much easier for the good of Manticore. Officers, put down your weapons and go back to your shifts." The military officers acknowledge her orders, heading out the office.

Madame X slightly laughs, "make yourself comfortable, X5-599. We're about to have ourselves a little family reunion." With a creepy slight smile, Zack sits opposite of Madame X. Over the intercom, she orders, "Colonel, inform The Committee there's been a change of plans. We're resolving the X5 situation tonight." A military colonel responds, "yes, ma'am."

Seventy eight minutes later, at Max and Original Cindy's apartment…

Max, still in her black jacket, is starting to sweat from wearing it that long. She has a cable tied to the window frame. The bathtub has warm water, and inside is a living Tinga: Trying to bring her body temperature and skin color back to normal for forty minutes straight. But, Tinga's skin is still a somewhat repulsively inhuman greenish blue color. Her chest is covered in a waterproof cast, where crude deep cuts for tubes need many days to heal. Original Cindy is still sleeping: Thanks to Max stealing a old fashioned grayish black portable cd player on her way back, playing a jazz cd at very low volume. Max checks, "you all right in there?"

Tinga slightly chuckles, "still feeling chills from Manticore, but I'll be ok. Not sure I faced worst, but I'll be ok...you know?" Max slightly nods, "yeah. Hard sigh. If you're in no condition to kick ass, just say so." Tinga insists, "don't worry, Max. I can still kick ass. Slight sigh. It's Zack and my family I'm worried about: Not us." Looking out to the night turning into day, Max sighs, "yeah. I feel you. I just…can't picture you dying again. Girl-power only gets us like "nine lives", you know?"

Tinga solemnly nods, "yeah. You won't have to." Feeling a bit better, Max adds, "I better not." Over comlink, she checks, "Logan, any sign of Zack or the X6s? Logan? Damnit!" Then, over comlink, Max hears a all too familiar voice, "if you want Logan alive, you unlock and bring all his X5 files to me." With a tear falling from her eyes, Max mutters lowly, "Zack…don't make me kill you. Please!" She looks out the window, hoping to see even some hint of where Logan is now. Max isn't seeing one.

Zack mutters back, "come to the train station, and you won't have to." Out the window, Max shouts bitchily, "if you even so much as break his arm, you're a dead bastard: You hear me?!" Zack slightly laughs, "little sis found a boyfriend. Ok. You and Tinga don't try anything, and I won't have to teach you some respect. The train station, 0600." The voice cuts off. Tinga is already drying off, with some of Max's towels. Max herself is hunched over the window: In silent tears and trying to fight them. Moderately shivering, Tinga checks, "you all right, Max?" Max concludes, "not sure I faced worse, sister…hard sigh…but I'll be ok. I know what I have to do now." She turns to the phone, starting to dial a certain number.

At the nearest train station, close to 0600…

A determined Max is heading right for the pale grey train station platform, on her motorcycle. Up ahead, with her cat like vision, she can see a upright Logan: Held at gunpoint by Zack. And beside him is Madame X herself, grinning sickly in Max's direction. Teary eyed, Max mutters to herself, "not even trying to prove she isn't a Manticore bitch." Over comlink, she checks, "ready?" From Colonel Lydecker's van, Tinga answers, "not exactly…but not like there's a better way to get this bitch to go down." Over comlink, Max bittersweetly chuckles, "let's do this." She steers onto the platform, spinning to a stop to face Madame X. Madame X slightly laughs, "quite a entrance. Do you have the files?"

Logan starts to protest, "Max, you can't just…!" Zack readies his rifle, much to Logan and Max's nervousness. Madame X slightly laughs, "oh, but she will." Getting off her propped up motorcycle, Max slightly chuckles, "not exactly." A TV set turns out to be strapped to the back of the motorcycle by two tied cables. On the TV, a familiar video bulletin says, "Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city." Zack shouts, "Eyes Only?! But…Logan's right here!"

Logan slightly chuckles to himself. He knows already Max has crafted this bulletin from his computer. Sector Police car sirens go off, as several teams of Sector Police start to close in on a grounded train. Inside is a American stationed unit of X5s: Shot down with tranquilizer darts swiftly and painlessly. Two more teams close in on the platform, readying their pistols. The bulletin continues, "you have one of my operatives in your custody. But, as soon as he was captured, the tracer led the police right to you. So, Director Renfro, this is how it's going to work: You and your people stand down, and you'll get to see the light of day in ten years."

Smiling, Max sees flashes of her recent call:

On the phone, Max checks, "hey, girl. What's up?" Over the phone, Kendra figures, "just about to make Walter coffee. What's up with you? We haven't hooked up in a while." Max sighs hard, "I still love you as a friend and all, but you and Walter's "Multiples" has been creeping on my brain. Along with…other things." Kendra slightly sighs, "you don't have to tell me what you do. I get it. But…I'm also getting from you that you're calling about one of those other things."

Max slightly sighs, "I'll come by later today, Kendra: Walter or no Walter. But, this bitch needs a favor." A little surprised, Kendra figures, "ok. What is it?" Max concludes, "tell him there's a human smuggling operation going down at the train station...in twenty minutes. If it turns out to be just dope, he can just arrest me on my ass."

Presently, Zack is about to shoot Logan. But, Tinga jump flips off a flying upwards cable: From Colonel Lydecker's van, parked on the nearest train tracks. In seconds, she kicks Zack away in midair. The rifle falls away. And in the confusion, Logan runs out of range of Madame X: Leaving her to be shot down by Sector Police for trying to shoot him down. Unfortunately, Zack throws Max into some Sector Police. In seconds, Zack takes advantage of the new confusion to start getting away on his nearby motorcycle. Logan hurries over to Max, helping her up to her feet. He checks, "you ok, Max?" Nervously, Max slightly chuckles to Logan, "almost. This bitch has to take him down…before he can take someone else down." Logan figures, "not necessarily. You can still save him: Worth a shot." Max slightly chuckles, "worth a shot." She kisses Logan. Then, Max heads after Zack on her motorcycle.

Zack's on the train tracks, riding on them like a very thin monorail. Max speeds up, angling her motorcycle right for him. Zack steers his motorcycle right off the tracks, heading further alongside a hillside. Max steers tightly right behind him, struggling not to lose him. Zack shouts to Max, "do you realize what you've done?! By killing Manticore, you've killed us all!" Struggling to hold back tears, Max shouts back, "no, Zack: I'm trying to save you!" She speeds up the hillside, launching her motorcycle off it. It lands right in front of Zack, as Max quickly jumps off. Zack reactively tumbles off his motorcycle. Both motorcycles explode in flames, against the sharp train track edges.

In midair, Max manages to jump right into Zack. She gets the treatment device on his neck, as she jump kicks off him to the ground. The impact of the explosions though sends Zack's body crashing into the train tracks. He starts to shiver. His eyes change from yellowish to teary. Max rushes over to Zack, "Zack?! Zack, talk to me." His back is dripping dark red liquid. In tears, Zack says, "what more can I…violent cough…say? You're the…violent cough…better soldier. Couldn't…violent cough…be more…proud." His eyes fade of color, as he dies for real. Max closes his eyes. And bent over Zack's body, she silently cries: Knowing he's at peace.

Several nights later, at Crash…

At the foosball table, Original Cindy slightly chuckles, "damn. That's some sibling rivalry." Max has been feeling better enough to tell her about taking down Manticore. Max figures, "it didn't look hopeful, but I kicked their asses too." She wins the foosball game. Original Cindy slightly chuckles, "you know what you need?" Max figures, "a pitcher of beer." Original Cindy comments, "read my mind." They both walk off from the foosball table. Max refills a pitcher of beer for Krit, who is sitting by himself at a table. She wonders, "sure you don't need…like a girl? Hear guys are into getting under the sheets." Krit slightly sighs, "not every guy can be that bitchy, Max." Max chuckles, "for reals, it's a refresh to hear."

Krit chuckles back. Max walks over to Sketchy and Syl, who are standing real close. She refills their drinks. Max says, "hello, my sista." Syl chuckles, "right back at ya, sis." Sketchy adds in, "hey. So, where do you guys know each other from?" Max figures, "we go way back." Sketchy wonders, "what: Like high school?"

Syl figures, "uh…more like boarding school." Sketchy comments, "all-girl?" Max scoffs, "whatever. Slight chuckle. Later, Syl." She takes the empty pitcher to the bar.

Syl slightly chuckles, "no wonder your name's Sketchy." Sketchy figures, "hey, hey now! It's no longer me and Natalie. In bed, it's a different story. Really." Syl turns to him, "all right. But you cheat on me, and I kick your ass all the way to Canada. Got it?" A bit shaken, Sketchy adds, "noted."

At the bar, Tinga and Herbal are conversing. Tinga's skin color is back to normal, but the waterproof casts are mostly still under her clothes. To the side, Max turns to the bartender, "hey, Harold." Tinga slightly chuckles, "all good, all the time? You lost me there." Herbal explains it, "'Tis the will of the Almighty. His plan is all good, all the time." Max figures, "overstand?" Herbal and Tinga chuckle. Tinga reflects, "what goes around gets our backs. I feel you." She and Herbal put their fists together. Herbal reflects, "one love, sister." He walks over to Original Cindy. Tinga turns to Max, "mighty fine friends." With a smile, Max adds, "the best." Tinga smiles back, "no more running. Now we can all be chill."

Max turns to the bartender, "can I get another pitcher?" He adds, "you got it." Max takes the refilled pitcher and goes over to Logan's table. Sitting across from him is a medium curly brownish blond haired woman: In a worn out very dark blue T-shirt with a dark purple sword cross on it. Her name is Sydney Bloom. Max turns to Logan, "Logan? You sure as hell didn't tell me you were bringing someone." Sydney assures her, "it's not like that." Max slightly chuckles, "ok." She sits beside Logan. Logan introduces, "Max, meet Sydney: One of my best sources." Max and Sydney say hi. They shake hands. Max figures, "another old girlfriend, Logan?"

With a chuckle joined by Logan, Sydney adds, "come on, Max. I'm twice his age. Been around before the Pulse. That's straight up sure." Max figures, "sure. I believe it." Sydney figures, "I also know you broke into his house. Chuckle. Almost can't believe you're with Eyes Only." Logan comments, "well, she went for the good stuff. I could tell she had taste." Sydney chuckles, "to be with you, she better." Max slightly chuckles in reflection, "the black catsuit didn't hurt either." Sydney reasons, "well, let's just say it might come in more useful than you'd think." She hands Max a ID badge: With the Eyes Only eyes as a logo, and Max's picture on the other side. Max wonders warily, "is this another of those "committees"?"

Sydney slightly sighs, "god, no. I've had enough trouble shutting off the first incarnation of The Committee in my day." Max slightly chuckles, "ouch." Sydney insists, "no sweat. No harm done." Logan points out, "Eyes Only is going international. And, there's a lot more where that came from. For you and your friends at Jam Pony: If you guys want it." Max chuckles, "well, no girl with a good brain would turn down a hook up like that. I'm sure all of us are down for it too." She takes the ID badge. Sydney adds, "you're welcome." Suggestively, Max adds, "come to think of it, is it hot under this thing? Or, is it the "heat"?"

Logan slightly chuckles, "ohh. We got to go." Sydney slightly chuckles, "just enjoy yourselves. It's all on my tab." Max and Sydney say bye. And Logan and Max go off to their happy ending.

**The Last Chapter Of Eyes Only…Or The Start of Another?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
